


Delicate

by sarriathmg



Series: Sladerobin weekend 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Day 3: War Prize, Hentai, M/M, NSFW Art, Pseudo-Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slade is a bad guy, Vaginal Fingering, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: [For Helenna, Lucy, and Lira_Sanchs, without whom this AU would've never seen the light of day]Slade took the kingdom, now he is going to take something else.Illustrations for Scandal's story Fragile, NSFW visuals. You've been warned.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Slade Wilson, Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Sladerobin weekend 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727512
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178
Collections: SladeRobin Weekend 2020





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fragile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889736) by [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage). 




End file.
